Toki (Hokuto no Ken)
|-|Base= |-|Full Power= Summary Toki is the second of the four Hokuto Brothers, and the younger biological brother of Raoh and Kaioh. A pacifist, he uses his own special variant of Hokuto Shinken to heal, and make his opponents feel intense ecstasy instead of pain before they die. While he was originally the greatest of the four brothers in terms of technique, and the clear candidate for succession, during the nuclear war he was exposed to high amounts of radiation and became gravely ill. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō Name: Toki Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Older than Kenshiro) Classification: Human Martial artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Shinken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Ranging from causing them to explode to manipulating their movements to healing them), Aura, Chi Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification (Can hit certain pressure points to make himself stronger), Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with by pressing their pressure points), Death Manipulation (Can bring about death by pressing a persons pressure points), Instinctive Reaction (Hokuto Shinken possesses a technique that counters a technique that focuses on dodging attacks via subconscious reflexes, Muso Tensei is described as using a blank mind), Empathic Manipulation (Can induce pleasure on his opponents), Memory Manipulation (Some of his techniques allow him to change or erase the memories of victims), Resistance to Clairvoyance (Users of the Hokuto arts can bend their fates how they choose, making it difficult to read their destinies) Attack Potency: Small Country level, higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Equal to Kenshiro and Raoh. If it had not been for his sickness, he’d have been the successor to Hokuto Shinken and would’ve killed Raoh) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Kept up with Raoh) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class, higher with with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Traded blows with Raoh) Durability: Small Country level, higher with with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Took many hits from Raoh) Stamina: Very high (Can keep fighting Raoh at full power while suffering an incurable disease. Survived two weeks without food or water while being exposed to high amounts of radiation) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Toki was able to create a powerful fighting style which made him the favorite to become the successor of the Hokuto Shinken) Weaknesses: Toki is terminally ill and suffers from an incurable disease which drastically weakens him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Hokuto Shinken:' Hokuto Shinken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Toki has his own form of Hokuto Shinken, Jū no Ken, which is based around swift, graceful movements that turn an opponent's strength against them. In addition, due to his pacifistic leanings, Toki uses his Hokuto Shinken to heal and help others, and, in combat, grants his opponents great ecstasy in their final moments instead of pain. *'Hokuto Ujō Hagan Ken:' Toki emits beams of tōki from his arms, which hit the pressure point "Kensei" in his opponents, causing their bodies to contort and explode, though all they feel is pleasure. *'Hokuto Ujō Ken:' Toki calmly walks up and pokes his opponent in the forehead. Then, they painlessly explode. Toki also knows Gō no Ken, Raoh's form of Hokuto Shinken, which he can effectively use after hitting his pressure points to increase his own strength. *'Tenshō Hyakuretsu Ken:' A rapid series of mid-air punches. *'Tōkei Kohō:' A secret breathing technique that focuses strength by inhaling, before releasing it with a breath. '- Keiraku Hikō:' The pressure points Toki can hit and their effects include; *'Anbakukō:' Expels poisons from one's body. *'Daikyōkin:' Makes the opponent's body soft and vulnerable. *'Dōmei:' Disables the opponent's eyesight. *'Gekishinkō:' Rapidly speeds up the opponent's heartbeat until their blood vessels and heart burst. *'Jikyūkyō:' Takes the opponent's depth perception away. *'Jinchūkyoku:' Destroys the opponent's body in three seconds. *'Jōketsukai:' Disables one's right leg. *'Kaiamon Tenchō:' Causes great pain to an enemy who refuses to talk. *'Kenmei:' Restores the target's eyesight. *'Kisha:' Immobilizes the opponent. *'Kyōmei:' Causes the target's hands to explode. *'Kyōnai:' Permanently locks the opponent's jaws open. *'Kyosetsu:' Forces the opponent to turn any weapon they're holding on themself. *'Meimon:' Causes muscle contractions so intense that they crush the opponent's spine. *'Ryūgan:' Causes all the target's nerves to become hypersensitive, so the slightest touches are extremely painful. *'Sekkatsukō:' Increases the user's strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. *'Sen-yō:' Freezes the opponent with their arms outstretched. *'Shihōrin:' Allowed Kenshiro to read Sanskrit *'Shinfukumen:' Causes the body to explode from within if the target moves at all. *'Shinkesshū:' The opponent slowly, painfully dies over the course of the next three days. *'Shin-ichi:' Forces the opponent to speak. *'Shitsugen:' The opponent walks backwards uncontrollably. *'Zenha:' Stops the opponent from breathing. *'Zusetsu:' Can be used to erase an opponent's memory or interrogate them. Gallery Toki_(Atomiswave).png|Toki as he appears in Hokuto no Ken: Arcade. Toki (Hokuto Musou).png|Toki as he appears in Hokuto no Ken: Ken's Rage. Toki (Hokuto_Gotoku).png|Toki as he appears in Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Sega Category:Yakuza